vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Save Yourself
Save Yourself is the fifth episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the eighteenth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa faces of against Sam in a bloody showdown. Dmitri hears news that sends him on a warpath after Vanessa. Flesh, Mohamad, and Lucky take desperate steps to save their lives. Recap It’s the showdown you didn’t know you’ve been waiting for as this week’s episode picks up right where we left off last week. Vanessa has found out where Sam is and she is really not okay with the fact that he’s been using a prison full of kids as his personal playthings. So she’s gonna kill him. That is, if she can catch him, which it turns out is way harder than it looks. While Sam is busy running around singing and taunting and spreading blood everywhere and Vanessa is busy tracking him down with an axe, the rest of the Johnson crew is busy liberating the rest of the kids, making a surprising amount of noise in the process. Vanessa, meanwhile, tracks Sam to the gym, which is fitting, because Sam, being a sick, sick bastard, really just wants to play. Vanessa just wants to fight so naturally, Sam torments her by recapping all the people he’s killed – or caused to die, these are different – while Vanessa gets steadily angrier. Sam escapes again and the game of cat and mouse will continue after Vanessa regroups with the Johnsons. She offers to help get the kids to safety before coming back to presumably kill Sam slowly and painfully. She also tells Julius that he should stay behind because he’s found a place he fits in. He scoffs at the idea of leaving her on her own. When they reach the camp though, they discover that Sam has beaten them there, killing at least a few of them (or at least spreading some blood all over) and scaring the crap out of everyone else. The kids who live there want to head out into the woods to beef up security while the ones who just escaped from Sam want to hide. They go for both, and Vanessa decides she’s heading out to hunt him down once and for all. Before she leaves, though, she says goodbye to Troy and Felix who are on watch. Felix, for all that Sam did to him, begs her to give him something to do, so he can feel like he did something to help take Sam down. Vanessa obliges. Knowing she needs to be at full strength to fight Sam so she cuts his arm and drinks his blood. Better than a Power Bar. Checking in on the rest of the crew … Elsewhere in the woods, Mohamad, Flesh and Lucky are somehow still alive and still looking for Vanessa. Flesh and Lucky are finally moving forward with their relationship (they kiss, it’s cute). Flesh, however is having some terrifying portentous dreams. Doc and Axel are still on the road trip from hell, but at least Axel has finally agreed to drink her blood so he doesn’t die before they find Vanessa. Then he steps into a bear trap, which is par for the course really. And Dimitri shows up for the first time in a while. He finds out that Antonasia is dead – murdered by the forest ninja – so he’s on the warpath. Literally. He hunts down Julius’s old cronies and decides to use them as an army. As with all great vampire stories, the saga of Sam and Vanessa culminates at a run down church. They exchange pleasantries before the fighting commences. There are punches, and the swinging of axes, and a surprising amount of head butts. Then something strange happens. Sam gets the upper hand. He stabs Vanessa a whole bunch of times and pins her to the wall, choking her. Just then, a wild Julius appears! He's got a shotgun and he knows how to use it. He shoots Sam a whole bunch of times before Sam does his usual schtick and taunts the person trying to murder him. Too bad Julius is out of bullets so he can't finish him off. Bright side: Vanessa's all better now. Cornered and injured and insane, Sam opts to throw himself out the window of the steeple rather than be turned back into a human by Vanessa. He makes a satisfying splat sound when he hits the ground, but can vampires die from impact? Flesh isn't the only one having dreams. Doc is having them too, but unlike Flesh when she wakes up she immediately draws what she saw. Axel takes a break from being an ass to say that what she drew is a place and he knows where it is. In answer to our earlier question, turns out no, vampires don't die from impact. When Vanessa and Julius get down to the ground, Sam is gone. That's not terrible at all... Oh, and it turns out Vanessa is having the exact same visions as Flesh and Doc (and apparently Julius) so it looks like everyone is heading to the same place. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Paul Johansson as Dmitri * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab * Andrea Ware as Lucky * Phil Burke as Mike * Shane Symon as Ethan Johnson * Donny Lucas as Chad Johnson * Cory Gruter-Andrew as Troy Johnson (as Cory Grüter-Andrew) * Edie Hennessey as Little Girl * Olivia Ryan Stern as Chloe (as Olivia Ryan-Stern) Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes